1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and method of assembling the same that enhances the device assembly process and decreases the manufacturing costs by forming an integral main support.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) has been widely accepted as an information display device and includes advantages, such as a good display performance and a low unit price. However, the CRT also has disadvantages, such as poor portability due to its bulky size and heavy weight. Accordingly, various types of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices were developed in recent years. The LCD devices include features that can overcome the disadvantages of the CRT, for example, increased portability due to light weight and slim size, and low power consumption. These features are implemented in most LCD devices and are replacing the CRT rapidly.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related art LCD device, and FIG. 2 is a partial sectional view of the related art LCD device. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel 3 displaying an image, a backlight unit 20 illuminating a plane light onto the liquid crystal panel 3, a lower cover 9 receiving the backlight unit 20, a panel guide 5 securing the liquid crystal panel 3 in place, and a top case 1 coupled to the lower cover 9.
As shown in FIG. 2, the liquid crystal panel 3 includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 3b on which a pixel electrode and a TFT are formed, and a color filter substrate 3a on which a color filter layer is formed. The TFT substrate 3b and the color filter substrate 3a are attached with a liquid crystal layer (not shown) interposed therebetween. An upper polarizing plate 11a and a lower polarizing plate 11b are respectively attached on outer surfaces of the liquid crystal panel 3.
The backlight unit 20 includes a light guide plate 15, a lamp 13, optical sheets 21 and a reflection sheet 18 provided inside the lower cover 9. In the related art LCD device having the above described structure, a folded edge of the reflection sheet 18 secures the lamp 13 in place. The lamp 13 can be disposed around all four sides of the liquid crystal panel 3 or only at two sides of the panel. Light generated from the lamp 13 is incident on a sidewall of the light guide plate 15. The incident light is converted into a plane light source, and then supplied to the liquid crystal panel 3.
After the liquid crystal panel 3 is assembled with the backlight unit 20, a top case 1 is coupled to cover the liquid crystal panel 3. In FIG. 2, reference numeral 17 indicates a support pad supporting the top case 1. However, the related art LCD device is required to use an independently manufactured panel guide 5 in order to assemble the liquid crystal panel 3 after the backlight unit 20 is sequentially received inside the lower cover 9. Accordingly, the assembly processes become complicated. In addition, the panel guide 5 contributes to achieving the slim size of the LCD device, thus the panel guide 5 needs to be manufactured as an independent component. Hence, the manufacturing cost of the LCD device increases.